Only Love Matters
by Umbridgeitis
Summary: This is my first fanfic so play nice. HPAD are in love. Voldermort trying to kill as usual.Don't like, don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter and Characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Please don't sue me, I'm just a Harry Potter freak expressing ideas.  
  
Only Love Matters  
By Umbridgeitis CHAPTER ONE Harry Potter awoke on the morning of his birthday which is the 31st of July at the number Four Privet Drive, just like any other summer and every other birthday. Like any other summer, Harry was miserable and like every other birthday, He received no Presents and the fact that he was born on that day was ignored.  
  
Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that he received no birthday presents. He was surprised though; at the way he was being treated by the Dursley's. Harry was still recovering from his last near-death encounter with Tom Riddle, or better known, Lord Voldermort, Harry's archenemy. He was also still recovering which plagued Harry's every waking moment, the loss of the closest thing to a parent Harry had ever known, his godfather, Sirius Black. He was also torn between terror and anger over the stupid prophecy. His destiny and fate was already decided. He would have to take Voldermort down or be murdered by Voldermort. Harry knew that he had to be the victim or the murderer.  
  
On top of all that, he had to have gone back to the Dursley's, who have been crueler and more vicious than they ever have been to Harry before.  
  
Harry woke with a start. He had had a nightmare but was unable to remember what it was the dream was about. Harry glanced out the window. It was light now. He glanced at his clock. It was 7:30. He was not going to be able to get back to sleep now. Harry quickly got up and dressed with the intention of missing the Dursley's at breakfast . No Such luck.  
  
Harry saw, as usual, Dudley sitting at the kitchen table, his six chins wobbling as he ate, his tiny little eyes glued television the Dursley's bought him the previous summer, Uncle Vernon sitting beside him. Aunt Petunia had already finished her breakfast and was washing the dirty dishes. Normally, Harry's presence would go unnoticed, but not this summer and especially not today. All three Dursley's turned in Harry's direction wearing glares that were firmly fixed in place, all of which would have made Snape proud.  
  
Aunt Petunia was the first to speak. Harry couldn't help feel that her hatred of him had intensified tenfold in the last year. " I thought I smelt something foul on the air, I shouldn't have been surprised though, since I smelt it the morning I found you on the doorstep, But it seems to have intensified today." All three Dursley's went into a fits of hysterical laughter, a maniac gleam could be seen in all three sets of eyes. Harry fought hard to keep his magic under control as well as his tears. The Order said they were coming for him soon, but it had been a month. It had been too long.  
  
Harry sat down at his place at the table and chewed on a piece of toast and sipped on a glass of orange juice, ignoring the looks of pure hatred being sent his way. He finished breakfast as fast as he possibly could, considering he had lost his appetite. After Harry had finished, he quickly exited the kitchen and walked back to his bedroom. When he arrived, he saw that the mail had come. Harry felt the excitement rise up inside him. His friends had sent him presents. Harry Potter had adjusted to a lot of things in his life, and getting presents was not one of them.  
  
Harry quickly shut his door and walked over to his bed. He sat down and petted Hedwig, which earned him an affectionate nip on the finger. He untied the parcel on Hedwig's leg and found that it was sent from Remus. Harry tore the letter open first.  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday Honey. I hope your well. Don't get down Harry, the order is coming to get you soon. I'm extremely proud of your 15 OWL's and I know Sirius would be too. I've got something to tell you Harry, It's really important. I love you Harry and I know Sirius did and wherever he is, still does. See you soon Love Remus  
  
P.S. I have also enclosed presents from Sirius which he purchased before he died. He believed in you Harry, He believed that you could defeat Voldermort and that you would do well at your OWL's. He believes in you and so do I, now and forever. What happened wasn't your fault. Remember that.  
  
Harry finished the letter with tears streaming down his face, unable to hold in the sobs that have wanted to escape him for so long. Sirius had already bought him presents.. Sirius had loved him.. And now he was gone...It was his fault. Harry stopped himself from crying anymore. He would not do this, he would not show weakness. Harry pulled himself together and then turned towards Remus's presents. He opened the carefully wrapped package and found a camera inside. Harry was surprised that it wasn't a defensive magical object. Harry was surprised but liked it all the same, all the time wondering what Remus could possibly tell him that he didn't already know. Harry pushed these thoughts aside as he saw the owls getting restless. He took all the packages off the owls and feed them all water and seed.  
  
Harry then decided to open Sirius's presents last. He opened presents from Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Kingsley Shackbolt, Hagrid, Fred and George and received all sorts of Honeydukes sweets, Wizarding Objects , Clothing and various items from WWW.  
  
After Harry had opened all that there was only 2 packages left. They were Sirius's and a package from- Dumbeldore. On cue, Harry's heart jumped into his throat, beating like mad. Harry had a crush on the headmaster, he didn't know how long he had felt this way, it just seemed like he always had, but only just realizing it.  
  
There was only one problem with that. Harry knew that it would never happen, Dumbeldore would never love him like that. Who would??? What would Dumbeldore ever see in him???  
  
Nevertheless, Harry couldn't help but feel excited. Harry ripped the note open first, his heart pounding.  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday. I have enclosed a device that needs to be put into affect immediately. When you are in immediate danger, the device will grow hot. It will also give warning to a person who is in a position to notify the order and that way we can keep you safe. Have a good Birthday I expect I will be seeing you soon so until then, take care  
  
Dumbeldore  
  
Harry opened the package curiously. Inside was a black box. Harry opened the box, only to find a gold ring that looked big enough for Harry's thumb. Harry picked the ring up and examined in closely. It was exceptionally beautiful. It had engravings in it, only the engraving holes were filled with diamonds, which made it look like the engravings were written in diamonds. Harry loved this 'device'. ( Note: Give one to me any day ( ). Harry put it back in it's box and placed it carefully on his bed. Harry then turned and picked up one of the packages from Sirius. Harry saw a note attached and ripped it off and opened it.  
  
Harry,  
I asked Professor Dumbeldore if I could give this to you and he agreed, we both know you are now old enough to know. You see, when I was 'cleaning' I came across something interesting. I confronted Professor Dumbeldore with the information and he, it turns out, already knew. He said he was waiting for the right time to tell you, which he picked as your sixteenth birthday. I insisted on telling you though, as you are my godson and soon to be son. You read correctly Harry, by the time you go back to school you will have a father. Anyway, I've decided that when you come this summer we are turning his beard purple or something ( discuss together at a later time ), trust me, once you know, you'll want to do the same. I will say no more on the subject though, as it is one of your other presents.  
  
Love Sirius Harry laughed and wiped away a few stray tears. He opened the long package. It was Godric Griffindors sword. A note was attached to the sword, it was written in Sirius's handwriting.  
  
This is rightfully yours.  
  
Harry stared between the note and the sword in utter amazement. It was rightfully his???? Fat chance. He had only used it to kill the basilisk, that was all he needed it for. He had done what was right and turned it over to Dumbeldore, he had no right to keep it, it should belong to the school. He put the sword down on his bed and stared at it. He finally turned away from it and picked up the next package. Harry opened it only to have an old looking scroll fall out of the wrapping. Harry picked it up, curious, and opened it. It was a family tree. It was his family tree. It was the Griffindor family tree. He was the heir of Griffindor. Harry, to say the least, was stunned. He quickly put the scroll down and eyed the third package wearily. He didn't know how many more 'surprises' he could take.  
  
Harry carefully picked up the third and final package from Sirius. Harry took a deep breath and opened it. It was a plain red velvet box. Harry carefully opened the box. Inside was a solid gold bracelet and engraved on the back was a simple message  
  
Happy Birthday Harry I love you now & Forevermore Love Sirius  
  
Harry couldn't hold in his tears and pain. Harry cried until he could cry no more. Sirius had loved him and he had led Sirius to his death. Harry carefully placed his presents in his trunk, all except the ring Dumbeldore sent him and the bracelet from Sirius, which he slipped on his wrist. Harry layed on his bed, admiring the ring that Dumbeldore had sent him. Harry lay thinking about Dumbeldore and how much he wanted him to be his first. Harry let the fierce waves of drowsiness wash over him, letting them carry him off to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke much later to a light tap-tap-tap on the window. Harry got up unsteadily to open the window. It was dark now. The night had come so fast. The owl fluttered down onto Harry's bed. Harry yawned widely and pulled the piece of parchment of the unfamiliar owls leg. Harry offered the owl water and seed but it simply turned it'd beak up at it and flew out the open window. Harry slammed the window after it, fuming. He sat down on the bed and opened his letter. Harry's mouth opened wordlessly in horror at the letter he had just received.  
  
You are mine  
  
Harry heard a sound in his doorway. His head snapped up just in time to see Petunia Dursley, Harry's Aunt, slam the door shut and mutter 'Colloportus'. Harry gasped in horror as he felt his scar start to burn, the parchment he was holding go up in flames and the smoke form the shape of the dark mark, his Aunts insane laughter ringing in his ears. 


	2. Gone

Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling. Don't sue me, just a Harry potter freak. This chapter is dedicated to Nel, one of my best friends.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Harry scrambled to the back of his room to find his wand. Harry had thought he would be safe here, at the Dursley's. What was happening??? What was Aunt Petunia doing??? Harry searched frantically for his wand but couldn't find it. He muttered every spell he could think of to aid his search, but, there was no denying it, his wand was not there. After realizing this in the back of his mind, Harry didn't stop searching, He looked harder. Voldermort was coming and Harry was defenseless.  
  
After a few more minutes of frantic searching, Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry looked around desperately at the scattered contents of his trunk which now littered his bedroom floor. It was hopeless. His wand wasn't here. He was going to die. Harry knew sending Hedwig was hopeless, she wouldn't reach the Order in time but he didn't want her to die. He ran over to Hedwig's cage, picked Hedwig up and unceremoniously threw her out the window. Harry then slammed the window shut so she wouldn't come back in.  
  
Harry knew whoever was coming for him was almost at the door. Thinking desperately, Harry remembered the ring from Dumbeldore. Harry scrambled over to his bed, where he had dropped the box with the ring in it. Harry picked up the box, wrenched it opened and shoved the ring on his thumb.  
  
Harry held back a gasp of surprise as the ring appeared on his wedding finger. Harry didn't have time to think particularly hard about it though, since an all too familiar voice muttered an incantation that made the door burst open. Harry gasped in Horror. Nothing that had ever happened in his life could have prepared him for what he saw in his doorway.  
  
In the doorway stood three hooded, robbed and masked figures, all of which had their wands raised and pointed at Harry. The figure in front pulled their mask down and the others followed suit, saying nothing. It was the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia standing in front of Dudley and Uncle Vernon, glaring at Harry. "Looking for this?" she asked sneering, while holding up Harry's wand and waving it in his face.  
  
Harry staring at Aunt Petunia, his mouth hanging open in shock, his hands hanging limply at his sides. How did she get his wand???? Petunia Dursley entered the room, sneer firmly fixed in place, her wand still raised. The shocked silence was broken by Aunt Petunia. "A sleeping Potion can work wonders you know. How else would we get you out of the way, to stop you from interfering, from getting help from the Muggle-loving fucks that dare call themselves wizards and witches??? No, we kept you here for the Dark Lord".  
  
Petunia laughed as Harry flinched. Little did Petunia know that it wasn't her words that were causing Harry to flinch, but Harry's scar and ring were burning so badly that Harry was dizzy and felt the need to throw up, his head on the brink of bursting. Harry tried to focus on his Aunts words, Battling to stay conscious. He caught on to what his Aunt was saying "- attended Drumstrang. Lily didn't know though, not even my parents knew. I met Vernon at Drumstrang. Dudley attends Drumstrang, don't you Dud?" She stopped long enough to here a sneering voice that was Dudley answer 'yes'.  
  
"We had to give up living in the magical community and give up magic just so that muggle-loving fuck Albus Dumbeldore would trust us to join the order as muggle spies. We had his trust of course, to take you in after the Dark Lords demise. We then directed operations for the Dark Lord rising. We were so disappointed when you came back after every year, always escaping the Dark Lord, always thwarting his plans. But you will not escape this time potter, He is coming." Her eyes flashed with glee at the thought of Harry trapped, helpless. Harry held back tears. He had always known that the Dursleys didn't love him or even like him, but he never thought they would betray him like this. Before Harry could stop himself he shouted "YOU DISGUST ME".  
  
The Dursley's mood changed instantaneously. Their eyes narrowed dangerously. All three looked at each other.  
  
Before Harry could react, all three Dursley's waved their wands at him muttered 'crucio'. The pain was instantaneous and horrifying. Every nerve and bone in his body was on fire, Harry held back screams of pain as he heard his bones breaking.  
  
It seemed like hours before they lifted the curse of Harry, by then he couldn't move and he was in and out of consciousness. The pain in Harry's scar was intensifying with every second that passed by. Voldermort was here, he knew it.  
  
Harry looked at the door in horror as he saw the skeleton like figure of a man with gleaming red eyes. He stepped over the threshold of the door and smirked at Harry. Harry was his. This was the day Harry Potter was brought into the world, and this was the day he was going to exit it. He looked at the helpless heap on the floor that was Harry. The Dursley's had spoiled his prize. After all three Dursley's were face down on the floor, Voldermort turned to Harry. Still smirking, he muttered 'crucio'. Harry could feel that Voldermort was putting all of his power into the curse. Harry couldn't stop the screams and sobs that escaped his throat. Harry knew he was going to die, he just knew it. Harry wanted to die, Voldermort always had the upper hand--he always would, Harry couldn't defeat him.  
  
Voldermort finally lifted the curse and was stunned to hear an audible 'fuck you' from Harry Potter. How could he still be mentally stable??? Voldermort thought to himself. Voldermort, annoyed, raised his wand again, ready to perform the killing curse when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the one man he did not want to ever see again, cast the imobulas curse which he dodged easily.  
  
He turned to find himself looking into the blue sparkling eyes of Albus Dumbeldore. Voldermort wasn't prepared. Albus was. Voldermort had a mere 5 deatheaters by his side (including the Dursley's) while had 20 or so members of the Order of the Phoenix. Voldermort had no choice. Before anyone could do anything, Voldermort disapparated, his deatheaters with him.  
  
Dumbeldore ran over to Harry, the bravest boy he had ever known, the cleverest student at Hogwarts. Everything was now so complicated, Harry was still only a student and yet the truth had to be told, Action needed to be taken-that is if Harry lived. Dumbeldore checked Harry's pulse. It was weak, very weak.  
  
Albus quickly apparated to Hogwarts, Harry securely in his arms. Albus quickly made his way up to the Hospital Wing, the Members of the Order in toe. He placed Harry gently on a bed in the hospital wing, Poppy buzzing around behind him. Just as Dumbeldore was about to move away, He saw that Harry had regained consciousness. Harry grabbed Dumbeldore on the wrist and whispered " I'm dying aren't I??? I want you to know before I go"- Dumbeldore looked on in horror as blood leaked out of Harry's mouth, Harry gasping for breath, managing to gasp out the remainder on his sentence "I love you". Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he drew in his last breath. 


	3. The Price

Harry Potter belongs to J.K.ROWLING, don't sue me, just a Harry Potter freak expressing ideas.  
  
Harry grabbed Dumbeldore on the wrist and whispered " I'm dying aren't I??? I want you to know before I go"- Dumbeldore looked on in horror as blood leaked out of Harry's mouth, Harry gasping for breath, managing to gasp out the remainder on his sentence "I love you". Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he drew in his last breath.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Albus Dumbeldore looked down at the last hope the magical world had had, he had had. There was no denying it, Harry Potter, The boy who lived, was dead. Everything was silent, it was as though time had stopped-no-one moved, no-one spoke.  
  
Disbelief, Horror and Grief hung heavy in the air. The silence was broken when Dumbeldore pulled the body of Harry Potter into his arms, thus releasing the sobs of grief that came from his very soul. Shock now hung heavy in the air.  
  
Arthur Weasley broke apart from the crowd, running forward and dropping beside Dumbeldore on the floor. Arthur Weasley grabbed Harry's wrist desperately checking for a non-existent pulse.  
  
Arthur, blinded by tears, ran quickly from the room. No-one made a move to go after him, no-one did anything except stare disbelievingly at Dumbeldore and the body that was clutched in his arms.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Arthur returned, but not alone. The Weasley Family and Hermione arrived through the door behind him. They were crying. Hermione and Ron took one look at the scene before them and pulled out there wands, performed and combined a spell together which sent Dumbeldore flying through the air , landing hard on the wall at the back of the hospital wing.  
  
Ron ran Over to Harry's body and pulled it towards the back wall, where Dumbeldore was. Hermione, in the meantime, was performing some sort of powerful shielding spells, thus making it impossible for anyone to get to herself, Ron, Dumbeldore or Harry..  
  
After Hermione completed the shields, Ron gently laid down Harry's body and walked over to where Hermione was standing, both turning towards the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione, both ignoring the hexes and curses rebounding off the shields as well as the tears streaming down their faces, walked over to Dumbeldore and started kicking and punching him, magic forgotten.  
  
Ron stopped attacking Dumbeldore and looked around him. He looked at the grief and horror etched into the fades of all in the room. He numbly walked over to Harry's body, his rage at Dumbeldore weakening, grief taking over.  
  
Hermione, however, was still screaming and assaulting Dumbeldore, grief and rage evident in her every action, pure hatred radiated from her.  
  
Ron knew Dumbledore could have blown himself and Hermione away in a second, but he wasn't even trying to defend himself. Ron knew Harry wouldn't have wanted this, he knew that he would have treated the situation differently. He would for now, suck up his anger, rage, grief and hatred of Dumbeldore, he would do it for Harry.  
  
Ron jumped up and pulled Hermione off Dumbeldore and dragged her back to Harry's Body. Hermione refused to look at Harry. She, instead, yelled at Dumbeldore that it was his fault Harry died and that if he had loved Harry he would have saved him and not sent him back to the Dursley's.  
  
Hermione broke down and started muttering incoherently. After a few minutes, a hush fell over the crowd, and it started to part. In the middle of the part in the crowd, stood Remus Lupin.  
  
He was staring disbelievingly at what he saw, which was a Grief stricken Ron and Hermione, clutching the body of his godson, and a broken and bloody Dumbeldore in the corner.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw him standing there. She waved her wand and removed the barriers and Remus numbly rushed forward. Saying nothing, he pulled Ron and Hermione into his embrace and cried with them.  
  
The people that knew Harry best dropped to the floor and hugged Hermione, Ron and Remus, comforting and sharing their grief.  
  
Dumbeldore lay with his back against the wall, watching a room full of people mourn the young man that had lost so much. After no less then a minute had passed, Hermione let out a shrill scream, followed closely by Ron and Remus.  
  
Everyone jumped up and ran backwards in panic, at which Dumbeldore then raised his wand which emitted a series of loud bangs. Everyone turned in his direction but he ignored them, looking to the middle of the room. His heart soared at what he saw.  
  
Harry's body had disappeared and Dumbeldore's eyes glittered in understanding. How could he have forgotten??? But why so long??? Had something gone wrong???  
  
Questions and possible explanations swirled around in the Headmasters brain as the Hospital Wing's door flew open. Dumbeldore swung around.....  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil, but I couldn't resist a cliffy!!!!! 


	4. Suprise and confusion

J.K.Rowling owns all characters, the storyline is mine.  
  
I'd just like to thank all my reviewers, u guys r great.  
  
Nel (of course): I know u h8ed me 4 the last chappie and will after this chappie since it's a cliffy as well!!!!!! I love ya sweetie, I'll u8 soon, I promise!!!!!!!  
  
Aragolas's Lady: Wow!!!! I can't believe you like my story!!!! I love your story and I am desperately waiting for you to u8 Pain!!!!! Thanx for ur lovely review, I really appreciate it.  
  
Kemenran: Here's what happens next, and here's more!!!!!!! Thank you for ur review!!!!!  
  
Bakachan17: Thank you for ur reviews. I f u didn't get the last chappie, the reason hermione and Ron bashed up dumbeldore is because they blamed him for Harry's death. I am not changing the pairing, however, I am putting a really weird twist to it ;) I will say no more *smirk*.  
  
Dark Child of the light: Thankyou for ur review. I do love going against other people's expectations, it's fun.  
  
Dark child of the light's friend: I do not think I am taking anything a bit far. I am simply doing something no-one else has done b4. If it's 'seriously scary and wrinkly' to you, don't read it, no-ones forcing u.  
  
Savage Damsel: Yes there r more chappies!!!!!! Thanx 4 ur reviews!!!!  
  
Shirogane Tenshi: Thanx so much 4 ur review!!!!! It's my fave couple 2 but no-one writes about them!!!! Plz review again, luv ya!!!!  
  
Snuffles 55: I don't think it's wrong, don't like, don't read.  
  
SweetHoney863: Thanx 4 luving my story!!!! There are a lot more twists in the tale from now on.  
  
Wynjara: I know they are not paired together very often but I luv hp/ad!!! Thanx for being such a sweetie!!!!  
  
Nilboriel: It may be a bit confusing but everyone else gets it!!!!! Don't worry, the reason that Ron and hermione beat dumbeldore up was because, in their opinion, he killed Harry.  
  
HazeTheBadger: R U KIDDING ME????? I LOVE UR STORY ABOUT HG/SS!!!!! U BETA UP8 SOON...THAT IS ONE OF MY FAV STORIES!!!!!!!! UR ON MY FAV AUTHORS LIST!!!!!! PLZ U8 SOON!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter belongs to J.K.ROWLING, don't sue me, just a Harry Potter freak expressing ideas.  
  
Harry's body had disappeared and Dumbeldore's eyes glittered in understanding. How could he have forgotten??? But why so long??? Had something gone wrong???  
  
Questions and possible explanations swirled around in the Headmasters brain as the Hospital Wing's door flew open. Dumbeldore swung around.....  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Dumbeldore swung around and saw a silhouette standing in the doorway. The figure stepped forward into the room and everyone gasped, some even raised their wands. It was Harry. Everyone was so shocked, no-one spoke or moved, You could have dropped a pin on the floor and it would have been heard throughout the whole hospital wing.  
  
Albus was standing a bloodied, broken mess, but still standing, his amazing baby blue eyes twinkling. Ron, Hermione and Remus looked disbelievingly at Harry, still sobbing.  
  
Then, suddenly, Ron raised his wand screaming obsanities at the human that looked like Harry in everyway, except stronger and more handsome. It was over in less than a second, all the Harry look-alike did was raise his hand and Ron was blasted off his feet and into the Hospital Wings back wall.  
  
The others in the room started to raise their wands, all pointed at the man that seemed to be Harry, When a voice cried out firmly and calmly "NO".  
  
Everyone including the look-alike Harry turned in the direction that the voice had came from. The old but healthy Headmaster of Hogwarts stood looking around the room into the faces of those who were about to attack the accused imposter. Albus then looked straight at the young man in the doorway, directly into his eyes, as if searching for something within, something within the very soul of the young man.  
  
The young man seemed to understand immediately, and held up his left hand. On his wedding finger there was a ring, a dazzling ring at that. Albus responded this gesture by simply raising his own left hand, and on his wedding finger was an exact replica of the dazzling ring that was now on the accused imposters wedding finger.  
  
With that, both men walked calmly towards each other and embraced. Everyone, confused at the events that had just taken place stood staring disbelievingly around the room or at the couple that were engaged in an embrace.  
  
When the finally released each other from the embrace, both men were crying. Albus finally turned around and addressed everyone in the room.  
  
" This is a miracle, this is not a trick, this is not an illusion. This is Harry, the same Harry we have always known and will know. He has come back, I will not give you specific details of how this miracle occurred, I will not give you reasons. All you need to know is that this is Harry, he is alive and well, I will explain later, if the need arise. If you will excuse me, Harry and I need to retire to our rooms".  
  
Albus made a move to pull Harry from the Hospital Wing, but Harry pulled away. "No Headmaster, I cannot retire yet. I understand what is going on now, I can see it clearly, but there are complications. Remus must come with us to your office, I will explain everything that needs to be told there".  
  
Albus looked questionly at Harry, searching for an answer, after seemingly not finding one, he motioned for Remus and to follow. Remus rushed forward and took Harry into a backbreaking hug. Harry smiled and hugged him back. After Harry and Remus drew apart, the trio were about to start their journey when Snape ( of all people) stopped them, his yellow teeth barred. "Headmaster, though it disappoints me greatly to insist this of all things, I demand that I accompany yourself and your companions to your office". The headmaster seemed to understand, and nodded his head in agreement. With that, Albus, Remus, Snape and Harry started their short and winding journey towards the Headmasters office. Though the Headmaster and Remus tried to engage Harry in conversation, Harry simply refused to speak, so all four men fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Only when the four men arrived at the Headmasters office did Harry speak. "This may be a huge shock, but believe what you see, for it is real, what you will see, feel and touch".  
  
With that, Harry stated the password and stepped onto the moving staircase, stubbornly refusing to look the Headmaster of Hogwarts in the eye. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Harry stepped aside and motioned for Albus, Remus and Snape to go through first. Harry could hear their hearts beating fast, he could sense their fear. 'I wish their was another way, but I had to' Harry thought to himself 'but there wasn't'.  
  
With one deep breath he motioned for Remus to open the door, Remus complied and stepped through the doorway, as did Snape and Dumbeldore. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then another, followed by a growl and a loud thump. Harry drew in another deep breath and stepped through the doorway, all the while thinking 'Yep, I wish there had been another way'...  
  
A/N: Thanx 2 all of my reviewers, I am really soz that I didn't post earlier!!!!!!! I love u guys all so much... even the ppl who hate my story!!!!!!!!! Thanx 4 taking the time to review.... plz review this chappie!!!!!!  
  
Umbridgeitis 


	5. Answers

The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, the storyline is mine.  
  
THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, SOZ I HAVEN'T UP8ED IN AGES!!!!!!!!1  
  
Harry drew in another deep breath and stepped through the doorway thinking 'Yep, I wish there had been another way'.........  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Not entirely surprised at all at the sight that met his eyes, Harry immediately walked over to see if Remus was alright. Harry knelt down beside him and checked him over, he was alright, just unconscious. After Harry had determined this, he transfigured a seat into a couch and levitated Remus onto it.  
  
After this was done, he turned to face Snape and Dumbeldore, the man that would need answers that only he could give. Harry sat down and faced him, and went to open his mouth when he felt the others gather behind him, and felt a light and gentle hand squeeze his shoulder.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled at them, drawing in courage from them, ignoring the menacing growl that was coming from his potentially aggressive Potions Masters throat. Harry, taking a deep breath, turned and faced Albus Dumbeldore, his headmaster, Snape standing by his side, gathered his thoughts and began his tale. " Professor Dumbeldore, I know now what you were trying to do this mourning, and what the purpose of the gift was. I now know that we are bonded, though it isn't complete, we are still bonded.  
  
You know why I was able to come back to this world, but we will discuss that later". Harry paused for a second and drew in breath, driving himself to continue, after receiving a firm look from the Professor " Now, the bond isn't as yet completed, we have yet to consummate it ( Harry turns red at this, while professor dumbeldore shoots an amused but embarrassed look his way, the others laughing behind Harry, Snape merely frowning to himself ), there are complications."  
  
Dumbeldore looks firmly at Harry, all traces of amusement gone, While Snapes head snaps up at this.  
  
" Harry, I hope you do not mean that you are- "Sir, Please, I will explain, just be silent and listen, it's very important that I tell you now". Harry looked very calm and collected while looking at Dumbeldore, though his voice was shaking.  
  
When Dumbeldore nodded, Harry continued. " Sir, as I was saying, There are complications. As you see, I had to come back, but I couuldn't and wouldn't leave without doing all I could first. I finally remembered a way, and I took it".  
  
Dumbeldore's head snapped his way, the realization written in his face. Harry saw this as he looked deeply into his eyes, pleading for Albus to understand and to forgive him.  
  
Harry's heart plunged as he heard the distinct signs of Remus stiring and coming back to consciousness. Harry tore himself away from Dumbeldore's gaze and quietly and gently walked over to Remus. Harry knelt down beside the couch, holding Remus's hand as he woke up. "Harry?? Is that you? I had the weirdest— Remus cut himself off as he caught a look over Harry's shoulder. "How is that......is that.....how?" The trembeling werewolf stuttered stupidly. Harry looked pityingly down at Remus. " Harry, how did Sirius, James and Lily get here?"  
  
Sorry, Another cliffy!!!!!  
  
Plz review, if I don't get enough reviews I won't up8 


	6. Shock and Heartache

Sycoraxl: When I read ur review the first thing that came to my mind is that u r an asshole. On second thought, I feel sorry for u, for being a critical simple-minded freak. It's ppl like u that make authors not want to write enymore but u no what?  
  
I don't care, I think my story is fine and so do other ppl. No-one forcing u to read it, u made ur own decision. I also didn't mean to make the mistake of misspelling Dumbledore's name, that was one good thing about ur review. I have MY OWN ideas on the use of language between characters, I don't need urs, I'm the one writing this story. Lastly, I respect J.K.ROWLING, what u said was out of line, don't bother to review again, I don't have the time of day 4 u.  
  
Thankyou to all my nice reviewers, I really appreciate you guys!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus cut himself off as he caught a look over Harry's shoulder. "How is that......is that.....how?" The trembling werewolf stuttered stupidly. Harry looked pityingly down at Remus. " Harry, how did Sirius, James and Lily get here?"  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
There was a defining shocked silence throughout the whole office, the occupants not knowing how to say what needed to say. Remus finally broke the silence. "Harry, how did he....how did they....they get here?"  
  
Harry looked down at Remus and felt guilty, he wished nothing more than disappear, or be facing Voldermort at this very moment rather then to be here explaining something that probably shouldn't have happened.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the trio of adults. Lily Potter walked over to Harry, she walked so gracefully and shone so brightly that she looked like an angel. She whispered the strangest words that could not be understood or comprehended, whatever they were calmed Harry, the words spoke not to his mind but to his soul.  
  
Harry turned and looked back to Remus. " Remus, there is no easy way to tell u what I am about to tell you, but maybe you'll understand after you get over your anger and hurt". Remus looked at looked at Harry as if he were mad. Harry took in a deep breath. "I died tonight, I went to the next realm, but I could not stay, I was pulled back because I have not fulfilled my purpose here as of yet, I was pulled back because of the prophecy. The reason I wasn't pulled back straight away is because I needed time to heal, my body needed to recover."  
  
Harry looked at his parents, building up the courage to go on. He turned his gaze back to Remus, whose intent gaze was on him, frown on his fore head.  
  
"When I was recovering, I found Dad, he took me to mum and.....Sirius. Mum and Dad explained to me what I did not know and helped me recover. All that time the pull to come back here was increasing, and I knew that I didn't have long. I was distraught to even think about coming back, I finally had my parents and I was getting them ripped away from me again, even in death voldermort had managed to cause me pain." There wasn't one dry eye save Snape.  
  
"Then I was told that Mum and Dad were coming back with me, and I was overjoyed, I would have my parents.  
  
When I was fully healed Mum told me we were coming back, and I was content, until I found out that Sirius wasn't returning with us. Remus, you have to understand, I couldn't leave him, I really couldn't. I am so sorry".  
  
Remus, was confused and found himself becoming angry, he wanted to know what was going on—NOW.  
  
" What did you do Harry?" Remus said in an almost deadly voice. Harry forced himself too look directly into Remus's eyes. " I had to remus-"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
"Remus......Sirius and I are bonded". Remus leapt straight up and fled from the office, slamming the door closed.  
  
Harry turned to face Dumbledore and the others when he saw a White faced Snape fleeing to the door, tears streaming down his face.  
  
A/N: There we go, im updating soon so u guys aren't in suspense 4 long. Sorry every1, I found out just how many of ya don't like cliffies, I'll try not to do it again!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya's!!! 


	7. What have I done?

Cjz: Thankyou for your reviews and firstly I am sorry for any confusion, secondly no-one apparated in hogwarts, Harry's body disappeared into thin air.

BeccaSaysDownWithWormtail: Thankyou for your review, it really encouraged meto write more, I wasn't actually planning on it because of some really upseting reviews I got so yeah. The last chapter bonded meant like a marriage except wizards marriage is like a soul bond that joins two souls together. Thankyou so much for reviewing and being really nice xoxoxoxox!!!!!

"Remus……Sirius and I are bonded".

Remus leapt straight up and fled from the office, slamming the door closed.

Harry turned to face Dumbledore and the others when he saw a White faced Snape fleeing to the door, tears streaming down his face.

CHAPTER 7

Harry stared at the ceiling later that night, carefully adjusting himself in a comfortable position in an effort not to wake the sleeping Sirius next to him. As Harry lay thinking of what lay ahead, he cringed, dreading the pain of which was certainly to come.

If he had thought of another way to bring Sirius back, any other way he would have taken it but, this was the only way….

FLASHBACK 

"Mum I won't do it! I won't leave without him, it's my fault he died, I'M NOT LOSING HIM AGAIN!!!!" Harry screamed through the sobs and tears that were overtaking his very soul.

Lily and James moved forward to comfort their son. Harry had been so happy and had grown so strong in the few months he had been with them, recovering, but they knew he had come before his time, he was still yet to battle the Dark Lord. He would have to go back soon, though virtually no time had passed in the realm of the living, he had to leave soon.

Harry had trained hard, physically, mentally and magically. He could now control the 4 elements, though he majored in the fire element.

Yes, Harry had grown strong, and was overjoyed that James and Lily would be returning to the realm of the living with him as their task was not yet completed, but, no matter how hard Harry searched, he couldn't find a way for Sirius to return save one, and was it worth destroying not only his life, but 4 other lives as well? Sirius could not return for he had not died a true death, and that the only way for Sirius to return was to return as a human, a human that shared his soul with another.

"Harry, my son, you know that it is impossible" Started James only to be cut off by Harry "It is not Father, I know what I have to do" Harry stated, trying to keep his voice even and trying to stop himself from acting like a child.

Sirius came up behind him. "Harry are you sure this is what you really want, what about Albus and Sever-"Siruis, I wont leave you here, not if I can help it, after all, there are ways to get out of it, I know it"

Sirius just nodded.

Harry to a deep breath, determination ethched into every feature of his face. "Dad, start the ceremony".

END OF FLASHBACK 

Harry sighed and thought of his Albus and bit back a sob…..what was he going to do???

Remus and Sirius were lovers and were secretly engaged to be married just before Sirius fell through the veil. No-one knew this save Albus.

He knew why he had to come back, he had to fulfil the prophecy, and the ring, the ring he wore on his wedding finger, it was apart of a certain type of bonding ceremony, the eternity bonding ceremony.

Harry sighed holding back tears. He quickly and quietly slipped out of bed as not to awake Sirius andslipped into the bathroom. Washing his face he caught sight of himself in the mirror. What had he done???


End file.
